Dog Problem
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Kagome got a new dog, and Inuyasha is upset because he doesn't get his attention anymore.. what will happen then? OneShot, InuKag, a bit fluff!


**Made**: 08 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

Me: I owns Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Oh, no you do-Whoa!

Hiruma: Ya-Ha!! Who just said that?! I'm gonna shoot you to hell!

Me: Him! ***points at Naraku***

Naraku: (O_O) Don't blame me, you lousy author!

Me: ***typing*** Hiruma got bazooka, shotguns and greandes.

Hiruma: Ya-Ha!! More weapons!

Me: ***typing*** And Hiruma's target is Naraku.

Naraku: YOU! Gyaaaah, not the hair! ***hair in flames*** You'll pay! ***runaway with Hiruma chasing***

Inuyasha: Wow.

Me: Yeah, a beauty, isn't it...?

Inuyasha: (-__-;)

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance as he watched Kagome from the edge of his eyes, pouting.

Giggles could be heard from his back as Kagome roll around the living room with a big grin on her face. Of course, the hanyou tried not to look upset, annoyed or irritated. But hey, it's Inuyasha we're talking about. Abruptly, he stood up and turned back, glare at the young miko. He snarls, "Come on, stop playing with that stupid dog!"

Kagome keep laughing as this _stupid dog_ - his name is Tsume – licking her face. Yes, her mother just brought a husky from her long trip, a gift from her uncle. And like the others, that dog became fond to the girl; he always follows her everywhere, play with her, and always there for her. Obviously make a certain hanyou upset because he doesn't get the attention he usually gets. Well, Kagome still goes to the Feudal Era like always, but she likes to talk more about her dog or show them Tsume new videos. She really adores that dog (A/N: Sorry, this is because I like Huskies. What? They're cool I tell ya!).

She stopped her laugh and look at the annoyed golden-eyed hanyou before she scratch Tsume's ear – makes Inuyasha twinge in jealousy – and say, "What is it, Inuyasha? And for your info, Tsume isn't stupid. He's such a smart dog!" She hugged him and strokes his head as he barks.

"But we have to go to find more shards!" He protests.

Kagome smile at her dog before she stood, "Okay, fine. We're going to the Feudal Era… after I give Tsume his food, blankets and bathe him." Slowly she walks from the living room – Tsume following – and then to the kitchen, where she give Tsume his food and then went upstairs to get some blankets for her beloved dog. After that, she dragged the husky into the bathroom and bathes him.

"Done!" Kagome grins. She grabs her yellow backpack and then walks outside, pats Tsume's head, "I'll be back next week, so wait for me, okay?" The dog barks and headed towards the house as Kagome and Inuyasha jump into the well.

- - -

Kagome throw her backpack for Inuyasha to catch and then she walks out of the well and sees her friends; Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. She hugged Sango and Shippo, as Kirara purred when she scratch her ears. She smiles, "I'm back, guys."

Then they walk into the village, where Kaede greets Kagome with some food. Like always, Miroku would grope Sango's butt and get a slap. The next thing happened is, of course, Shippo and Inuyasha argue about who should get the food – and when Inuyasha snatch it from the little kitsune, Kagome would SIT him. This is their routine, but there's more now… Kagome would show them some photos, her and Tsume.

Sango squeal, "He's so cute! Look at those fluffy ears!"

Kagome and Sango continue to squeals and talk about girl things, that gave Miroku bonk at the head because he eavesdrops. He walks back to where Inuyasha and Shippo are, near the other hut. He sits down next to Inuyasha and then says, "So, that's what makes you upset these days."

"What?"

"The dog." Miroku smirks.

Inuyasha snorts, "Yeah, right. Why would that _mutt_ makes me jealous, eh?" He crossed his arms before he blinks.

Miroku laughs, "Nobody told you about getting _jealous_, right Shippo?" The kitsune nods as Inuyasha's face become red with embarrassment and anger. He grunts and then stood up, saying he wants to be alone and dashed trough the forest, leaving them both confused. Miroku shakes his head and then lie back, watching the stars. He sighed, _just be true with yourself, Inuyasha…_

- - -

Kagome and Sango walk outside, only to see Shippo and Miroku and a missing hanyou. The miko raised an eyebrow, "Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku point towards the woods and back to look at the stars as Sango sit next to him, patting Kirara on the head. Kagome huffed and then walks into the woods. Apparently, the woods are too dark for her to see the view clearly, so she decided to bring a flashlight and went into the forest.

Sometimes she'll yelp when she feels something touches her skin – only to found out that it's just the leaves. Her eyes scan her surrounding, glad that the woods we're shone by the moonlight, makes her easier to see.

There, up at one of the tree, she sees a glimpse of white and red, illuminate the light from the moon. His golden eyes looks empty and lonely, as it stares intently into the sky, watching. Kagome wonders, _what is he thinking?_ As she walks towards the tree, leaned on the branch before she climb up and made it below him as she took a seat. She heard a snort as he says, "What are you doing here, wench?"

Kagome huffed, but decided to answer. "Maybe you need a company, and I'm not sleepy either." She waited for answer, but got none. So she keeps quiet, but her mouth itch to ask him lots of questions; why is he upset, why did he run here, what is he thinking about, why do you look sad and lonely, is there something wrong and many more questions without answers – or _won't_ get any answers. Her eyes looks at the same moon as his, wondering, what would life be if she never fell into the well? That means she'll never got into lots of trouble, she wouldn't have to feel the long-walk of searching for shards, her grade would not go down – but Shippo would never be saved, Sango would always be lost in Naraku's hand, and she will never met him. He, the hanyou in red armors with silver mane that flows silently in the wind.

She sighed; feel rather annoyed when she remembers Kikyou. Although she can't hate her because Inuyasha once loved her – and maybe he still _loves_ her. Kagome looks at the ground, tears starts to well up on her eyes, but she resist the urge to cry and look at the moon, try to get her thoughts of her love life. But the sight of the white haired man makes her realize, how she will never – or rather _can't_ – have him. He will always belong to Kikyou.

The girl shook her head as she looks at Inuyasha, "Why are you upset?" She decided to ask, ready for his curt reply. But she found none. She looks at him for a moment before she yelps in surprise, having him right beside her. Her hand grabbed the branches to steady her body before saying, "Don't scare me like that! You know I could fall any time from this place, and look at the height, I could break some bones!" But the man beside her only nods before he respond, "I'm going to catch you anyway…" And the silence overwhelmed them.

"You're not answering my question." She demanded. "Why are you so upset? Why did you run here? Is there something wrong?"

"None of your business." He replied as he looks away – Kagome didn't know, but he's blushing.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "Well, I guess you still can't trust me after all." She muttered. "If you don't like my presence, then I guess I should take my leave…" Before she could climb down, a hand stopped her action as she eyed him, confusion all over her face.

He mumbles something incoherent. Kagome look at him – more confused – before he repeated his words, "No, you're fine. Just stay." The girl smiled at this and decided to stay, feel lighter. _At least he's not annoyed because I'm here…_

They stay quiet for a while before he spoke, "I'm fine, Kagome… it's just that I get slightly annoyed when you, uhh… yeah, forget it." He mumbles but Kagome gripped his arms and give him don't-you-dare-make-me-curious-all-night-long glare. He laughs awkwardly at this before he tries to run away, but she grabs his arms before he could jump. She glare, "Spit it." – Wow, she sounded like Inuyasha.

"I'm annoyed when you're with that dog, okay!" He tries to get rid of his embarrassment and nerves by looking away, hiding his blush.

Kagome blinked.

_Did I just hear that? Inuyasha is… _jealous_?_ She asked herself before she realized that Inuyasha must have let out lots of guts to say this – his pride likes to mess around. She laughs and stopped as she realizes that she almost fell from her place on top of the tree. More over, his glare fixed on hers.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you…" She said. She grimace, _lousy reason…_

"Then who are you laughing at?" He growls and crossed his arms, backing her. She tries to get him look at her, but once again I remind you, THIS IS INUYASHA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! So, he won't just let it escape that easily. She sighed and looks at the sky,_ why am I doing this? Kami-sama, what did I do to get this…? Now Inuyasha is pretty upset with me because my _dog_ and now he's annoyed because I just laugh at him, what did I do to get _this,_ Kami-sama??_

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Inuyasha… don't act like a spoiled brat."

"Who _act_ like a spoiled brat?!" He asked her, facing her with two mad golden orbs. She rolled her eyes before she looks at the moon, "Just enjoy this night, all right? I'm too tired to get into a fight."

Inuyasha huffed and sit next to Kagome, still upset and then look at the moon as well, watching. The sky grew darker as the moon grew brighter, makes the night sky looks magnificent with its light. Kagome look at him before she touches his ears, as he flinched. She frowns, "I can't touch your ears?"

The hanyou blushed but move closer to Kagome, "You can, I guess…" He murmured.

She scratches his ears as back to watch the moon. Her attention brought back by a low growl from Inuyasha, most likely, a _purr_ from him. She suppress a giggle – didn't want to make the hanyou more upset – and continue to scratch his ears, feel the warm and fluffy surface on her hand. Then she starts to speak, "You know, I understand why you're jealous towards Kouga… but with my dog? That's just nonsense."

"I'm not jeal–" A purr cut him as Kagome keeps scratching his ears. Kagome just smiles and then move her hand to touch his cheek, "You know I still love you more…" She smiles – although she means 'love' as a friend, but Inuyasha might get the wrong idea.

He blushed, red.

Kagome gasped, "Did you catch a fever?" She asked as she puts her forehead on his. "Ne, you don't have a fever… why are you so red Inuyasha?"

"I…" He blushed as he duck his head, "I love you too." Kagome froze, too stunned to think.

That moment, Inuyasha regret what he just said. Why would he, a hanyou, can be a match to her, a pure human, a miko? He expects too much, but the silence did bother him. He's afraid of rejection, anger or disgust. He frowns, "Oi, Kagome, at least you could say some–" He gasped, shocked. He never expected a… hug? Kagome is hugging him. Kagome is hugging him! He blushed again, "Ka… Kagome? Are you okay? Hey, at least say something!"

She looked up to face him with tears on her eyes. Inuyasha stuttered, "Don't cry, I'm sorry but I don't mean to make you cry… Kagome, don't cry…" He panicked as he wipes her tears, but she shook her head and hug him tighter than before.

She smiles, "I love you too!" The hanyou frowns, but now he's more stunned than Kagome – he even didn't move an inch as Kagome hugged him. Her brown eyes look at him, frowning, she asked, "Inuyasha…? Are you okay?" He keeps still until he realizes that he needs to say something. He nods and a blush crept to his face. He hugged her back and then they keep still like that for the next moment until Kagome broke the hug and look at him, smiling.

But her smile flattened, "What about Kikyou?"

Inuyasha's a bit taken aback by that question, as he answers slowly, "Once I loved her, but I notice that she's not the one for me – she wants me to change, to become human. I don't know when I became so attached to you, but I do." He looks intently into her eyes and smile, "I'm happy you feel the same way about me."

Kagome put her forehead on his as she gave a light peck on his lips, and they're back to watch the moon together.

- - -

Kagome smiles in content, stroking Tsume's ear – but now there's a new company… a white kitty that Kagome found near the shrine. She scratches the kitten's ear, certainly makes Inuyasha more upset – one is enough, but two? He snarls and jumps until he's just an inch from Kagome's face, "We need to find the shards, you know?"

"I know, Inuyasha…" She keeps stroking.

"NOW." He added.

The young miko frowns at him and said, "Well, I need to bathe Tsume – it's been one week he didn't have a bath – and I must prepare Shiro's bed – he needs those comfortable pillows and blankets. More over, I haven't bought any milk for him!" She trailed of until the hanyou scream in infuriation and stomped his way to the well, stopped when he feels two gentle arms hugged him from behind. He turns around, only to find Kagome grinning at him.

She scratches his ears and makes him purrs. She whispers, "Wait for me, okay?" And she dashed to buy some milk, leaving Inuyasha blushing. He mumbles and jump into the well, smiling.

**

* * *

Note**:

Me: Woooooh~ another fic has been made!

Inuyasha: Yeah, _thanks a lot_ for making me go crazy because I'm _jealous_ to a random mutt!

Me: ***GLARES*** YOU. DARE. TO. SAY. THAT. HUSKY. IS. A. RANDOM. MUTT. AGAIN.

Inuyasha: ***snorts*** Husky is a random mutt..

Me: ***typing*** Inuyasha being SIT by Kagome.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: Whoa~ ***falls into the ground*** WHY DID YOU DO THAT, BITCH?

Kagome: The author told me to!

Me: Kekeke.. behold, the power of the AUTHOR!

All: ***argue with each other***

Mamori: ***pops* **Please review! :D


End file.
